


Clary has angel blood and is an angel Vs

by Crazycrista



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Modeling, Multi, Parabatai, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrista/pseuds/Crazycrista
Summary: if ironically Clary who has angel blood would become a Victoria's Secret angel.If your father Valentine finds out about this, how would he react?If her brother Jonathan saw her so he would feel for her.if Jace knew her so he would think of her.Alec, Izzi, Magnus and all the key saw it that way.And she still does not know she's a shadow hunter.





	Clary has angel blood and is an angel Vs

Chapter 1 (Clary)

How did I get here.  
"Come on, it's going to start!" Someone screams  
The countdown begins  
5  
I run, I'm still far from my goal. My heart beats fast.  
4  
I'm here. I can hear my breath and my heart beat strongly.  
3  
I breathe slowly to calm down, it's already started.  
two  
I move forward, I feel it inside me, the reason why I'm here, it's my destiny, I feel an adrenaline rush, I'm about to face unknown monsters.  
one  
The coordinator gives me the free passage, I advance, a smile spreads on my lips and a bright light blinds me the view and the sound of the cameras, everything is so intoxicating.  
I face the catwalk.  
\----------:::::---------  
Berlin -Germany (Emil Blackwell)  
Emil Blackwell was afraid to get to Valentine with this news. He had gone with his brother to New York to quickly receive an update of Hodge about that institute.  
"You've arrived, Blackwell, what news you have of Hodge," said Valentine.  
-Nothing outstanding, they remain ignorant about their loyalty and said that they also did not find the information that asked them to investigate.  
-Then you can retire- Valentine said.  
He had to tell her if he would find out from another source and find out that he already knew, his anger would only be directed towards him.  
"What's wrong, Blackwell," said Valentine, "something else you want to say.  
-L we found, my lord. We found his wife in New York City. "He said it slowly, expecting a reaction from him.  
-As? - Valentine said after a few seconds.  
-We found someone very similar to her but younger we investigated about this coincidence and that took us to his wife. Apparently the girl she looked like is Jocelin's daughter. I told Samuel to stay in New York and watch, or he wants me to tell him to come back.  
-No, on the contrary, tell him to stay there and investigate everything about them. And you look for the sorcerer you hired last time and tell him we'll need his service for a portal.  
Valentine had turned around and could not see the expression on his face but when he spoke there was clear enthusiasm in his voice.  
-I'll do it immediately-  
He was about to head for the door when Valentine spoke again.  
-Jonathan is in Paris at this moment, send him a message saying that I need you to come to meet me in New York.  
-yes, I will do it.


End file.
